The House of Hades
by FictionGirlie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in The Romans are attacking Camp The seven are sailing towards the Doors of But when a mysterious demigod meets the seven, will she change everything?
1. Nico

**Author note: I do not own PJO, though that would be awesome. All credit goes to the troll, Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Nico stood out on the front of the Argo II, staring out into the cloudless sky. It had been 2 days since Percy and Annabeth..._fell._ Since Percy had told Nico to lead them to the Doors, he was in charge. He hadn't felt like this since..._ Bianca died. "No," _he thought. _"too painful. Don't live in the past. Right now just focus on finding the Doors."_ So far it had not been good, monsters attacking every spare second. It was harder without Percy and Annabeth. Percy was the seven's backbone, holding them up. Annabeth was the brain, the one in charge. Not Nico. Nico Di Angelo had been called many things. Ghost King, Ambassador of Pluto, Son of Hades. Never a leader. His only respect was out of fear. Fear of what he could do. Fear of his father. Fear of the ghosts. Hazel was the only one who really understood him. They'd both lost so much. They didn't belong here, in the 21st century. Hazel had said to him that he had "gotten the better end". Hazel, with her cursed jewels, had the worst of it. Her treasure brought death and sorrow. But Nico had lost a sister, a mother, and all the young innocence he had when Bianca was there. There it was. Bianca again. _"Nothing good comes from remembering the past. That's all gone now."_ the voice in his head said. _"Find the Doors. Find Percy and Annabeth. Stop Gaea and the giants." _It seemed so simple. _So why wasn't it?_ "Nico?!" Leo said urgently. Nico whipped around. He hadn't realized Leo was there. "Harpies." Leo said. "And lots of em'."

* * *

_**Sorry this is short. Lots of thoughts. I'm thinking Reyna's going to have a POV next chapter. I'm not good at writing for Nico, so his chapters will be short. Percabeth chapter soon... Leave me a review. Tell me who you want to have a POV, ask me stuff, blah, blah, blah.**_


	2. Octavian

**Okay, here's the second chapter. I've decided to switch this to Octavian's POV. Enjoy this look into the mad teddy bear slayer. A couple swears in this chapter. Readers be warned!**

* * *

_Greeks._The word made Octavian sick. _Filthy, stupid, evil, BITCHES! I will rip them apart, tear them to shreds, and burn their tainted camp to the ground!_ He readied his _pilum _to make Greek kabob. The 12th Legion was perched on a hill overlooking the Greeks' camp. He screamed, "12th Legion! I come to you today calling for justice! We shall destroy these barbarians!" Reyna, more placid then usual, said, "These Greeks have destroyed our home. They will know justice." Octavian had not been able to make her eager for the Greeks' destruction, probably because she still had feelings for the traitor, Jason Grace, but she'd come around. If not, Octavian had something to make sure she did. He had made a sacrifice to his patron, and she would be getting to Reyna soon. Soon it was time to camp. They would start the attack tomorrow. Reyna slept with her ears to the ground, and Octavian listened for his patron's voice. "_Oh, Reyna." _his patron said smoothly. _"You hate the Greeks. Why do you hesitate to destroy them? Jason left you. Changed sides._" Octavian could feel Reyna's mind resisting his patrons control. _"Why will you resist? The ones that hurt you will die. You will have everything you ever wanted. I can't give you the traitor, buy I can give you more." _Reyna mumbled, "Not... Jason." _"The traitor must die, my dear. It is the only way this camp will survive. Besides, he abanbaned you. Join my cause, and we shall prevail." _ Octavian's patron had planted a seen in her mind. "Yes...What have the Greeks that I, a consul of Rome, whould spare them?" _"Leave no survivors, my dear. Rome will conquer all. Kill them all." _"I will. I shall stand on the bones of the Greeks. And Jason... he will be first to die."

* * *

**This is short too, but I had a lot of fun writing this. I'll go back to the Seven next. Enjoy Evil Reyna. As you could guess, she's under Gaea's infuence. Bye!**


End file.
